1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to the field of data communications systems, and more specifically to the extraction and insertion of logic boards from a backplane without removing power from the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data communication systems have a high uptime requirement. This is particularly true when a large number of terminals are connected into the system. Data communications systems have solved the high uptime need by employing multiple processors for communication line message processing. If one of the processors requires service, it is taken off line by maintenance personnel while the remaining processor or processors remain active. This assures that the system will remain operative but possibly with lower throughput.
Other systems are designed with redundant circuits which would automatically be switched out of the system when defective. The defective circuit would be replaced during the late night scheduled maintenance period when the entire system is shut down.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to have an improved data communication system with high uptime.
It is another object of the invention to have an improved data communication system with improved throughput.
It is still another object of the invention to have an improved data communication system with improved maintainability.
It is yet another objective of the invention to have an improved data communication with improved apparatus for replacing defective logic boards or installing new logic boards to expand the system without power shutdown.